Louisianna Woman Kansas Law Man
by ladyjade15
Summary: What happens when Matt Dillion finally gives in his badge? Will he marry Kitty or not?
1. Chapter 1 I will always love you

Chapter One- I will always love you

Marshal Matt Dillon started off his morning running down to the Long Branch Saloon. He had just gotten word that Kitty Russel was leaving Dodge for good today. He reached the Long Branch and everyone let him in. He ran up to her room where his and her friends were. HE walked in and the others left. She turned around and smiled a sad smile.

He said, "Kitty, why are you leaving now?"

She said, "Because Matt, I don't want to see you get shot again. Besides its not like you care if I leave or not. You just care about that badge of yours. Well I have news for you, I won't always be here and neither will you. You will get shot down before you know it. So while I'm gone make the choice either the badge or me. Good bye Matt Dillon."

She hugged him and walked out the door with her bag. Matt just stood there. He didn't know what to do. He walked out and his deputy Festus ran up to him.

He said, "Matthew you need to stop her!" Matt had the dumbstruck look and Festus said,

"What's wrong, Matthew?" He said, "Nothing Festus." They all just stared at the stagecoach. Doc Adams walked up to them and said, "I don't think anyone can stop her this time guys." Festus said, "Not even Matthew could stop her." Doc looked at them and said,

"How come, Matt?" He never said a thing. HE just watched the stagecoach pull out and kept watching as it drove away. HE was remembering the good times that he had had with Kitty. HE was so upset. Everyone went back to what they were doing except Matt. He walked into the marshal's office and just sat at his desk. His friends were worried about him. He knew he wouldn't be a great person now with Kitty gone.

Three months later, Matt had tried to get over Kitty leaving but he couldn't fully get over it. Festus and Doc have been worried about him the whole time. He hadn't eaten that many the first two months. Festus walked up to the telegraph office and said, "Anything from Miss Kitty?" The guy gave him a note and Festus said, "thank you." He ran to where Matt and Doc were eating breakfast. They looked up at him and Doc asked, "Festus what in tarnation is wrong?" He slammed the paper in front of Matt and said, "Its from Miss Kitty." Matt picked it up and read,

_Dear Matt,,_

_I know you have been broken since I left. Well I haven't been getting a lot of sleep knowing that I left on a bad note. I am so sorry that I screamed at you the day I left. I knew you were confused but I saw your face as I left and I have seen it every day since then. Matt you can come find me if you want to forgive me. You can even forget what I told you to choose. I already know what you chose. Its okay I just want to make everything better. Well I wanted to wait a while to tell you but I am coming back to Dodge any day now so you better look healthy. I love you Cowboy. _

_Love, _

_Kitty Russel_

Matt said, "Kitty's coming back to Dodge."

They looked at him and saw that he wasn't joking. Doc and Festus walked out to decorate the Long Branch; Matt knew she wouldn't want to come in to the Long Branch. He got his horse saddled and rode out to meet the stage like a good marshal would do. The stage drivers saw him and stopped the stage.

HE said, "Howdy, you all have any problems?"

They said, "No Marshal."

HE said, "Alright."

Kitty looked out the window and saw Matt. HE tipped his hat and rode back to Dodge City. Kitty couldn't wait to get out and hug him.

The stage pulled in and she stepped out the telegraph man said, "Miss Kitty, you have a letter."

She said, "Thank you."

She saw that the letter was from the US Marshal's office. She read that Matthew Dillon has finally resigned and will not be returning to law enforcement. Kitty just stared at the paper.

Doc and Festus saw her and they ran up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She said, "Where is Matt?"

They said, "He is at the Marshal's office why?" She said, "Follow me and you'll find out."

She walked to the Marshal's office and asked, "MATT DILLON! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU RESIGNED?"

He said, "Kitty you told me to pick and I did on instinct alright. You know what this means?"

She said, "Yes you chose the badge over me. Again."

He said, "No. I didn't I chose you not the badge. I mailed in my badge. I am no longer a Marshal."

She said, "Oh."

She sat down and thought about it and he walked over to her.

He said, "Kitty this means I can spend more time with you and only you. I will be able to keep promises and more."

She jumped off his old desk and hugged him she said, "I never thought this day would happen."

He smiled and said, "well it did and you will have to leave soon."

Their smiles faded when they remembered that fact. Even Doc and Festus lost their smiles.

Festus said, "Matthew you just retired and now your woman has to leave you."

Matt said, "Well she knows that I will always be here for her when she comes back."

Kitty said, "I am so sorry Matt. I don't want to leave but I have to. Well at least you guys can see me for the four days I'm going to be here."

Festus and Doc said, "Well that's great Kitty, we might want to leave you two alone for a while."

Festus stopped and said, "I can't believe I'm doing this but Matthew."

Matt looked at him and asked, "What is it Festus?"

HE said, "I want your stuff out of here before the U.S. Marshal gets here, please."

Matt and Kitty laughed and he said, "I'm almost done."

He got the last of his stuff into his saddlebags and walked outside of the marshal's office for the last time. They all followed him out.

He sat his saddlebags on his horse and Kitty said, "How about I buy you two a beer? For old time sakes."

They said, "That would be great Kitty."

She said, "Come on cowboy."

Matt walked up to her side and she put her arm around him like old times. He put his around her waist just like old times. They walked into the Long Branch and there was a fight.

Festus got hurt and Matt said, "Alright you two break it up."

HE walked in between them and he got shot. HE fell back and the men stopped when they saw whom they shot. Festus ran and got Doc, Kitty ran to Matt's side.

Newly ran in and said, "Well you two know where the jail is go."

Kitty saw the Marshal's badge on him and paid more attention to Matt. They picked him up and carried him to Kitty's old room. Kitty walked up with Doc. He fixed him up and they all walked out. Kitty stayed by his side like always.

She said, "Matt, you need to stop being the hero for everyone. Marshal Newly could have gotten them. Matt I have to leave sooner than I thought."

She was crying now. She touched his face and kissed his forehead. She stood up and he grabbed her hand.

She said, "Matt, how do you feel?"

He said, "Where are you going?"

She said, "Well I'm going to the Dodge House to get some sleep."

He said, "Let me join you over there."

She smiled and helped him up the best she could. HE got up and they walked down stairs and to the Dodge House together. He got himself a room and went with Kitty to hers.

She said, "You didn't have to do that, Matt."

He said, "Yes I did, Kitty."

She said, "Alright. Well come here."

She pulled him closer to her and she kissed him.

He kissed back until she pulled back she said, "Well we might want to get some sleep."

He said, "Yeah. We might. Good night Kitty."

She said, "Good night Matt."

He made sure he she was in her room and he walked into his room right next door. He sat on the foot of his bed and just sat there thinking. He couldn't think straight since she kissed him. Matt went to sleep with his clothes still on. The next morning there was a light tap on his door. He got up and walked to the door, he opened it up and saw Kitty.

She said, "Good morning Matt."

He said, "Well mornin Kitty."

She said, " I have to leave today."

He said, "Well let me help you get on the stage."

She said, "Okay cowboy."

They walked out and he picked her up and she got in the stage.

She said, "I hope to see you real soon, cowboy."

He said, "Me too, Kitty. Me too."

She kissed his cheek and the stage rode off. HE just stood there for a second or two and walked back to where his friends were. He didn't want her to leave and she didn't want to leave. Matt knew he had to get her back to Dodge and quick.


	2. Chapter 2 When I said I do

Chapter 2-When I said I do

Matt knew he had to get Kitty back he had to ask her a very important question that has been bothering him for all the years he has known her. He saddled up his horse and left town. His friends didn't know what to think.

Festus asked, "Where is he going?"

Doc said, "I don't know."

Newly said, "Me either but I think it has something to do with Miss Kitty."

Matt rode off he followed the stage tracks until it started to rain on him. He pushed on; he got to the stage drop off and didn't see them.

He walked inside and asked, "Excuse me did a stage come by earlier?"

The man said, "No your early for the stage."

Matt said, "Thank you mister."

They heard the sound of the stage coming in, Matt and the man walked out. The passengers got out and Kitty saw Matt.

She ran up to him and asked, "Why are you here?"

He said, "Cause Kitty I have something to ask you and I didn't want to wait anymore."

She said, "Okay."

He said, "These times are troubled and these times are good. And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall .We take'em all the way that we should. Together you and me forsaking them all. Deep in the night and by the light of day. It always looks the same, true love always does and here by your side, or a million miles away. Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel. I promise to be faithful and true and always devoted to you. Kathleen Russel will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He had gotten down on one knee slowly but surely.

She said, "Matt of course I'll marry you."

She hugged him and the other passengers smiled and clapped.

Matt said, "What is it Kitty?"

She said, "Let's get back to Dodge so we can tell the others."

He sat her on his horse and he got the reigns. Everyone had ran inside since they didn't know if a storm was coming or not. Matt had to stop later that night since he was bone tired.

She said, "You know you could have rode on your horse too."

He said, "No its okay Kitty."

They made up camp and Kitty was freezing later that night.

Matt noticed it and said, "Come here, Kitty."

She crawled over to him and he wrapped his arms around her and they laid that way until the next morning when someone woke them up.

It was a stranger and Matt grabbed his gun and said, "Who are you?"

The stranger said, "Well I was just passing through on my way to Dodge City when I noticed you two only had one horse so I thought I could sell you one."

Matt asked, "How much?"

HE said, "Oh about $10."

Matt said, "Alright."

HE got the money out and handed it to him, the man handed him the new horse. They packed up everything and Matt helped Kitty on her horse. They rode off after the man had left.

Kitty said, "That was fun."

Matt laughed and said, "Yes it was Kitty and just think when we are married we can have a lot more fun."

She said, "Is that a promise, Matt Dillon?"

HE said, "That is a promise I will keep, Miss Kitty."

She laughed at what he called her and said, "Let's go home cowboy."


End file.
